


Milk and Cookies

by sherlockian1895



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Drabble, F/M, Fanatical Fics Christmas Drabble Competition, Podcast: Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian1895/pseuds/sherlockian1895
Summary: "He consumes books like he expects them to disappear as soon as he puts them down; a book, literally any book, would’ve been a better gift... Stupid, stupid, stupid."
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43
Collections: Christmas Drabble 2019





	Milk and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fanatical Fics Christmas Drabble Competition. Prompts were: Weasley sweater, milk, and someone worrying about a present. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The library of Grimmauld Place had gone uncharacteristically quiet, most of its occupants already tucked in for a not-so-long winter’s nap until the eagerly anticipated Christmas morning came. Nymphadora Tonks remained, entranced by the dance of the flames in the fireplace grate and tucked warmly under the new bubblegum-pink sweater Molly had given her earlier that evening. The Order had gathered for a small Christmas Eve get together, and now only she, Remus, and Sirius remained. She wasn’t sure if Sirius exactly counted though, as he was currently passed out in front of the fire, black sweater with a grey hippogriff knitted on its front on full display. The clock inched ever closer to midnight, each tick counting down the time until Christmas, but more importantly, the time until Remus would be opening the present she’d got him. 

He sat on the other end of the plushy, well-worn leather couch, similarly clad in his new maroon sweater, and a book in hand per usual. Tonks sighed. _That’s what she should’ve gotten him_ , she berated herself. _He consumes books like he expects them to disappear as soon as he puts them down; a book, literally_ any _book would’ve been a better gift_. The new pair of leather gloves, permanent warming charm included, lay wrapped under the tree, mocking her. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

They’d been flirting for weeks, no, _months_ now, or, at least she _thought_ they had. He never seemed to give any indication that he actually wanted to be anything more than just her friend. Tonks sank deeper into the couch, further convinced that she’d entirely fabricated his surreptitious glances across the dinner table, the small touches he never seemed to grace upon anyone else, and the playful conversations on this very couch that seemed to stretch further and further into the wee morning hours after each mission together.

“About to join your cousin in the land of sugar-plum fairies?” Remus asked, looking over the cover of his book.

“You mean the land of alcohol induced fever dreams?” she replied, yawning. “No thanks.” Tonks closed her eyes, mentally preparing herself for the inevitable trek downstairs before apparating back to her cold and lonely flat. A warm hand suddenly rested on her thigh while another had wormed its way between her shoulder and the back of the couch.

“Come on, time for bed.” said Remus, tone similar to the one he used when trying to cajole a drunk Sirius up the stairs. “If Molly finds out I let you fall asleep on the couch she’ll have my head.” She smiled sleepily as he nudged her up, eventually grabbing her arm and pulling her up completely. She awakened somewhat, though whether that was due to standing or his hand still wrapped around her wrist, she wasn’t sure.

“I left my coat in the kitchen.” Tonks reluctantly pulled away from him and headed towards the stairs. Remus followed, as he usually did when she left for the night, and she was glad they could still get in their typical game of saying goodnight at least five times before she actually left. A tall glass of milk and a plate of cookies sat on the table in front of her coat. “For Santa?” Tonks asked.

Remus smiled fondly. “Ginny wanted to leave them out, just in case.”

“Suppose we ought to take care of them then? To, what do they say? Keep the magic alive?” Remus chuckled.

“Something like that, yes.” Tonks grabbed the glass of milk and took a sip while Remus took a large bite of a chocolate cookie. She pulled the glass away and he coughed what seemed an awful lot like an attempt to hide a laugh.

“What?” she asked, placing the glass back down on the table. 

“Nothing, you just…” He came towards her, stopping mere inches from her face. “You have a bit of a milk moustache.” 

Tonks’s breath hitched at his proximity. If she stood up on the balls of her feet she could easily close what little distance remained between them. “Do I?” Remus nodded. “Where?” Her sudden burst of courage was unexpected, and she hoped beyond hope he would get the hint.

“Right… here.” He tilted his head down and gently placed his lips over hers, his own moustache tickling where her milk one presumably still resided. A surge of heat and electricity ran up her spine as she returned the kiss and grabbed a fistful of his sweater. He pulled away just far enough so he could look at her. “I think I got it,” Remus smirked. The clock chimed midnight. “Merry Christmas Nymphadora.” Her heart soared despite his use of her ridiculous excuse for a name.

“Merry Christmas Remus,” Tonks beamed, pulling him down to her once again. 


End file.
